Turner Classic Movies (North Isles)
Turner Classic Movies (commonly abbreviated and referred as TCM) is a movie-oriented basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Warner Bros. International North Isles, a WarnerMedia company. Despite the name, Turner Classic Movies also broadcasts recent movies since its format change in 2008. Its movies and original programming are similar to AMC (North Isles). History Focus on classic films (1994-2008) Turner Classic Movies (TCM) launched in North Isles on July 19, 1994. Its original format focused on classic movies - largely those made prior to the 1950s - that aired during the afternoon and early evening hours in a commercial-free, generally unedited, uncut and uncolorized format. On August 16, 1994, TCM aired its first original series, The Guests Are Arriving!, a half-hour scripted series about people arriving to the parties at the Peach House. In 1996, TCM debuted its original documentary, Behind the Blockbusters, the series is hosted by Dave Wylie. Format change and expansion into original programming (2008-present) In 2008, TCM changed its format from airing classic films to recent films from all eras and became an ad-supported channel and competes with AMC (North Isles). TCM in the US continues to air classic films uncut and commercial-free. Movie library TCM maintains movie licensing rights agreements with Warner Bros. Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (The pre-1986 MGM film library, including films from United Artists and library content from The Samuel Goldwyn Company, Orion Pictures, and Cannon Group), Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (primarily film content from Walt Disney Pictures, Touchstone Pictures, 20th Century Studios, and Hollywood Pictures), Lionsgate, and Sony Pictures Entertainment (including Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Sony Pictures Classics, Screen Gems, and Triumph Films). Since the 2008 format change, the network's film telecasts usually are "television" cuts meant for basic cable, which feature content edits, dubbing of profanities, and some time edits by removing some superfluous plotting or toning down scenes with adult content inappropriate for basic cable broadcast to fit within a set timeslot with commercials added. Original Programming Current * Movie Legends (1998-present) * Behind the Blockbusters (1996-present) * Dead Meat (2007-present) * The Fugitive (2005-present) * The Crazy Ones (2014-present; moved from CBS) * Son of Zorn (2017-present; moved from Fox) * Get The Hell Out Of My Barn! (2012-present; moved from NBC) Former * The Backlot (1998-2002) * The Guests Are Arriving! (1994-1997) * Back to Alaska (2002-2006) * Dirty Boss (2008-2015) * Desert Cardinal Kings (2013) * Names of People (2013) * Feed the Man (2017) Upcoming * The Client (October 5, 2017) Other Programming Acquired * The King of Queens (2009-present) * Dharma & Greg (2016-present) * Hell on Wheels (2015-present) * Mike & Molly (2017-present) * Sliders (2005-present) * The Pirates of The Seven Seas (1996-2009, 2014-present) * Medium (2010-present) * Bones (2017-present) Former * Sports Night (2003-2010) * CSI: NY (2013-2016) * Coach (1997-2001) Website www.tcmnorthisles.com Category:Fictional television networks Category:Turner Classic Movies Category:TCM Category:Cable channels Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:Turner International North Isles Category:WarnerMedia Category:Satellite channels Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:North Isles